User talk:Weas-El/Archive 10
archived discussions Still alive! Hello my Friend. I just wanted to let you know that I am still alive, but life has distracted me from reading Inheritance until now. I wanted to stay away to avoid spoilers, but never thought to tell you guys about it : / I am about half way though Inheritance and should be back around in about a week or so... Sorry for my absence! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Fallen, and welcome back. Have you already read the passage where Galbatorix is eaten by the Ra'zac? ... Oops, nevermind. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 11:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hah! Had I seen that before I read it, I would have been mad :P ;) I finished the book on Friday, and let's just say that it was a good book, but could have ended a bit better : / Anywho, I should be around a bit more (famous last words, right? :P ) and I'm going to start over my quest to go through all the pages for grammar and spelling and such. Should be a grand ole time ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Dragons and Starships Hello Weas-El, how are things progressing on your side of the North Sea? I've followed your suggestion and moved the Alliance template to Community Central. There's also some nasty "Message Wall" thing up for testing there, but I presume you wouldn't be altogether interested. I've been thinking about starting a space opera wiki and I've made a list of pros and cons: Pros: #Currently, there isn't a space opera wiki. #I have a semi-professional knowledge of space opera alongside a substantial collection of said space opera. #I can make a decent hack of writing it. #I enjoy reading it. #I'm knowledgeable in the science behind it. Cons: #Rabid fans of military science-fiction demanding their works are classed as space opera, when most of such works are churned out by overpaid hacks who mainly refight Pearl Harbour instead of providing grand visions, scientific concepts and beautiful galactic vistas. (There are exceptions.) #Fans of John C. Wright venting spleen at the concept of a human expressing a different opinion to John C. Wright. #The people from the Scientology Wiki may object to me using a term from their scripture (although it predates that). #If they do (not unreasonably) complain I wouldn't be able to argue my way out of it. #People trying to plug their own books. #Trying to keep the wiki on the topic of the good ten percent of the genre, not the abysmal ninety percent. Any suggestions?--Wyvern Rex. 12:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :My only suggestion is: Do what you feel is right, don't care what others think... especially if they are from Scientology. ;-) They don't have any religious status in Germany, and I like it that way. It's hard for me to take these people seriously. --Weas-El ✉ 23:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been re-reading my New Space Opera anthologies. Very good, except for the John C. Wright story. (As you would add, ;-).) I, having experienced an age where your choice of space opera that was simultaeneously good, deep, entertaining and original was limited to select works of Bester, Pohl & Kornbluth and Delany. In other words, not quite in double figures. I'm continually amazed by how at some point in the early nineties, a tipping point occured and we could hardly breathe for the onrush from Banks, Reynolds, Baxter, McAuley etc. Then the Americans joined in, and we were swamped entirely. It's died down a bit, as in an attempt to impress the mainstream (why?) a lot of new writers have turned to watered-down dystopias and magical realism. Still, I rather enjoyed the story from Tad Williams (he gets a mention in the acknowledgements section of Inheritance) and his fantasy Memory, Sorrow and Thorn has proved very influential on many modern writers. It's an interesting tale of an intergalactic warrior fighting for his religion but on the brink of losing his faith altogether, reprinted in Warriors. This effectively means that Victor Gollancz, Orbit, Orion, Jim Baen and Harper Voyager are going to relieve me of some more money. While you wait for Paolini's space opera, why not read this essay on it?--Wyvern Rex. 10:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm still working on this. My main problem is in defining it. Obviously, its got to have a reasonable amount of "screen time" in space (so Dune will be excluded, and by definition those awful prequels) but it has got to be operatic (so Altered Carbon, though partly set in space, won't be included). I can either defend this definition to the death and throw out (by force) anything that doesn't seem to fit, or retreat to books in the New Space Opera, with which I am rather more comfortable, but this would mean admitting hacks like John C. Wright to the party while excluding some of the true geniuses. Any thoughts?--Wyvern Rex. 19:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::How are things going Weas-El? Is it just me, or is the "@Wikia" new?--Wyvern Rex. 17:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hi Wyvern. I'm quite fine actually. My studies are finished, I have a new job, and I've been appointed a Community Helper at Wikia last week. Unfortunately I won't have much time for Inheriwiki in the future, but I think you're doing fine without me. :-) How is it going on the other side of the big lake? --Weas-El ✉ 17:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Same as always. I push the lever a predetermined number of times, the system releases the food and we begin again. I read the speculative fiction, dicuss the speculative fiction, analyse the message of the speculative fiction and review the speculative fiction. In between all this, I've taken up amateur astronomy. I'm particularly looking forward to the book I have on order from the company whose name resembles that of a South American river. It's a complete collection of all of Robert E. Howard's Conan stories. The review will follow as soon as I've digested its 968 pages. After this, it's probably the complete works of H. P. Lovecraft, still on my shelf as I keep being tempted by space opera. (If it's your sort of thing, Solaris have probably the strongest line-up of new space operas on the market, along with a rather good selection of fantasy. Oh, and Gollancz do have Jaine Fenn, who combines space opera and fantasy. I don't actually know who's publishing the new M. John Harrison novel, but I have no doubt that I will be the only one in the queue. I don't know whether to endorse his unique ability to combine gritty, modern-day settings with darkly gothic space opera or keep it underground.) You might want to look at the new Mistborn review on my subpage.--Wyvern Rex. 19:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::How's it going Weas-El? You might be interested in the fact that Brent Weeks has released his Night Angel trilogy over here in one 1,200 page volume, with 62 pages of bonus content. There's a chance, if I don't get sidetracked, of me giving it a look this week. Would you recommend it?--Wyvern Rex. 11:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hi Wyvern Rex. Unfortunately I haven't read the third volume yet (I didn't have much time for reading and I bought the last two books spontaneously at a train station's small book store before long train rides ^^). The story is interesting but maybe drags on a bit. --Weas-El ✉ 10:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::OK then. You might like to look at something by Brandon Sanderson or Patrick Rothfuss. I'm not sure if you can get a translation though. No sign of Paolini's SF project yet, though I did notice this. Is this sufficiently notable for inclusion?--Wyvern Rex. 10:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure. That's something for our news section, I think. --Weas-El ✉ 10:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Fasaloft Yes, I believe your wording is fine, these are the only changes. :-) (by the way, is this you?)--Gilderien Talk| 19:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. And no, that's not me, the similarity is uncanny though. ;) --Weas-El ✉ 20:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi hey its Lord Rashnar how are you i love inheriwiki talk to you later —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 204.113.193.76 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:31, 22. Feb. 2012. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :Hi, I'm fine, thanks. Is there anything I can do for you? --Weas-El ✉ 17:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello Weas-El! First off, thanks for participating in the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:08, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello Are you back? I wish I had more to report but Paolini's just taunting us with more special editions.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:48, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Wyvern, I'm back, but I won't be as highly active as I was earlier. Sorry for disappearing without any warning, it's good to see you're still holding the fort. :-) :You've probably noticed that I did something yesterday I wanted to do for a looong time ... I deleted a lot of unused fanart images. Most of them were even untagged. And I disapprove the use of fanart in articles anyway, since they represent only the artists subjective view. I hope you're alright with that. --Weas-El 17:39, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Uh, by the way, my bot updated all interwiki links yesterday. --Weas-El 17:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That's good. Thankyou.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 20:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Found this on the internet. Just in case you're looking for a good book...--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 21:12, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I'll have a look at it. I've started reading Sergej Lukianenko's "Rough Draft" lately. I like his style. --Weas-El 09:43, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::He's the author of Night Watch, isn't he?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 11:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yes he is. I read that series some time ago and found several other books he wrote, that seem to be quite unknown outside Russia. --Weas-El 16:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hardly anything gets translated, that's the problem and the quality of the translation is often poor. Which is irritating, since different cultures have different perspectives. Ken Liu's "Mono No Aware" is very different from, say, Michael Bishop's "Twenty Lights to the Land of Snow". Have you ever read any Andreas Eschbach?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 18:45, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::No, never heard of him to tell the truth --Weas-El 05:08, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::He's one of the few modern German authors of the fantastic to get a translation. Granted, it was only his first novel (Die Haarteppichknüpfer) but I've kept trying to read the start, getting unnerved and stopping again. Something keeps making me come back though...--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Stranger This has made my day. Welcome back.--Gilderien Talk| 00:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Gilderien, thank you :-) --Weas-El (talk) 00:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Happy new year.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 22:13, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Happy New Year. --Gilderien Talk| 00:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thank you folks, a happy new year for you too. --Weas-El (talk) 02:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Proposition I'd like to help revive this wiki. Thanks, The SkyWing Rights Activist 15:17, April 3, 2014 (UTC) —The preceding comment was added Quarx Rylzma. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :Hi, any help is hugely appreciated. --Weas-El (talk) 18:38, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Would it be too much to ask for adminship, so I can hopefully make it more user-friendly? I'm talking about the fanon wiki, if you were wondering. The SkyWing Rights Activist 21:16, April 3, 2014 (UTC) —The preceding comment was added Quarx Rylzma. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :::Since you've made no edits in this wiki so far, assuring me of your willingness doesn't sound very convincing. I'm quite sure you're able to help the wiki in many ways without being an administrator. Actions speak louder than words, so go ahead and convince us ... ;-) --Weas-El (talk) 21:48, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor versus tournament Hi Weas-El! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm reaching out to see if your community would like to be a part of a versus tournament we're hosting on the Shadow of Mordor wikia. It would go live in September, and we would be pitting Eragon against Talion from Shadow of Mordor. The voting would live in a blog on Shadow of Mordor and we would post a button on Eragon's page here encouraging your community to vote for them. On the voting blog we would link back to your wikia, and we'll be promoting the tournament around Wikia. If your community would like to be a part of the tournament, which would include the button on Eragon's page as well as a link back to your community from the voting blog, please let me know by 8/29. Thank you! Mark (talk) 22:15, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Mark. Thanks for your message. I like your idea, but unfortunately I won't have the time to take care of it. I'm actually pretty busy with my job and with setting up my new apartement. If you need the help of a local administrator, I'm sure Wyvern Rex. would be glad to help (sorry Wyvern ^^). --Weas-El (talk) 17:01, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Audio guide I'm fine, I hope you are too. I like the idea of linking to the audio guide: I never could get on with phonetic versions.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:36, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I made a slight alteration to the link section so that it also links to the paolini.net homepage.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 11:28, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Literature footer Hi, Weas-El! The Inheritance wiki was included in the now-retired Book wiki footer. A new fantasy literature footer has been created, and I was wondering if I could place it on the main page, since this site meets all the new requirements for inclusion. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:33, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, please do that. Regards, --Weas-El (talk) 20:46, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Community App? This Wiki is large enough, & has a large enough international following, that I’m certain it’d qualify for a . It’d make reading the Wiki from mobile loads easier, & increase mobile participation too. Do you think it’d be a good idea to apply for one on this Wiki? I ask because I’m rereading the series, & I check up on stuff from mobile quite a bit, but it’s not very efficient to read. I’m sure other readers might think so too. The only thing you’d need to do is set up the (which is useful in & of itself) & then . It might be really helpful for this Wiki & its readers, so think about it. :Hi Ursuul, that's a good idea, I support your plan. Unfortunately I have no experience with setting up a mobile main page and I don't really have the time to deal with that. Besides, I think a native speaker would be a better choice for creating that page. :) Have you talked to Wyvern Rex about this? Maybe he can help. --Weas-El (talk) 11:27, May 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I have not, but I’ll be sure to do that. Setting up a Mobile Main Page is easy; so long as you have images & a good category structure, it should take no more than 15 minutes. I’m sure Wyvern Rex could handle it. :::Pertinent to this Community App thing, we would need to enable first. Ursuul says that it's like a "segregated, increased-traffic version of Forum:Index" and shouldn't have a negative effect. What do you think about doing this?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 14:11, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't know that feature, since I haven't used any Wikia app yet. But I think it won't hurt to give it a try. The general activity on the wiki can only stand to benefit. ::::One more thing: Do you know how to activate it? I expected to find this on , but there's no sign of it. --Weas-El (talk) 15:29, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::You can see it here if you want to test things out, it won’t cause any harm. It can’t be enabled via WikiFeatures because only Staff can do it, but they do so on-request. Thanks for the link. I think we should give it a try. Wyvern-Rex, are you ok with that? --Weas-El (talk) 21:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'm fine with it. I will send an email when I can and try to press the rest of the app issue. Ursuul, would mentioning your recent work on categories help our case with Staff?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:39, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes I believe it would, in fact I was just about to reply to your talk page as soon as I was done checking to make sure they were all correctly categorized. What I would suggest you do is remove the direct-link to the Magic Category from the Mobile Main Page, & instead link to each Magic subcategory (I made two more), since each page that is in the Magic Category is also within one of those Magic subcategories. In fact, we could probably just remove all pages from the Magic Category entirely & let it just be a parent category; I can do it rather quickly with an automated script, if you’re ok with that. :::Clearing up that category is fine. I'm on Special pages at the moment, clearing up some of the flagged issues.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:50, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ok, I’ve finished removing the Magic Category from all pages; it’s now solely a parent Category. :::::I've sent an email through about Discussions and enabling the app. It mainly consists of the things we discussed plus some buzzwords.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 14:26, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Fluff has worked on them before (*cough*), so let me know what they say. With luck they’ll acquiesce, & we won’t have to delve into drastic PI-related measures. :OK, I've heard back from them. To begin, Discussions are now enabled on Inheriwiki. Apparently, we are getting 40,000 visitors per month but for an app they're looking for around 80,000 to 120,000. They say that we could get an app if there's a new book in the cycle upcoming or something else that would likely boost our traffic to that kind of number. They add that if our interlanguage variants meet all criteria (for main page, discussions, active admins and comprehensive quality content) and our combined traffic figures are in that region, then they would consider a multi-language app.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:27, May 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Damn, this is discouraging news. However, I noticed that Weas-El has Admin/Bureaucrat rights on many of the Interlanguage Wikis, so there is hope there. Did they say definitely that, when combined, we meet 80K? If so, then with Weas-El’s help we could set up Mobile Main Pages, Discussions, et cetera on those Wikis to reach that limit. The sad thing is that they’re right; unless Paolini releases another book, this could be our one & only chance to get an App. The only other language I know suitably well is Spanish, so I could’ve attempted to adopt it if necessary, but luckily one of their Admins is active so I can reach out to him instead. Do you want to take that route, or abandon this venture? A Mobile App really does help, I’ve seen participation go up in my Wiki because of it, but it’s up to you & Weas-El; I’m willing to help if there’s anything more you need. :::It was more of an if our combined numbers met the required figure; based on the Wiki Activity Monitor, I think the alternate language versions get distinctly fewer hits than we do (I think that the Polish version is the only one that regularly cracks the top five thousand). I think it may be worth contacting the other active admins on the variant wikis about turning on mobile main pages and discussions: perhaps in a couple of months, enough mobile users may trickle in for us to try again.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 13:14, May 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::As you say. I’ll contact the Spanish Wiki soon, but that’s about as much as I can do. :::::The very short statistics in the admin section of the wikis say for the views in the last week: :::::*English wiki: 33 k :::::*German wiki: 3,7 k :::::*Polish wiki: 3 k :::::*Italian wiki: 65 :::::*Finnish wiki: 16 :::::If 33 k views corresponds to 40 k visitors per month, then this would be about 48,2 k visitors per month all together. :::::I can't say anything about the other wikis. --Weas-El (talk) 16:31, May 11, 2017 (UTC) The Spanish Wiki has now enabled Discussions. Since they have good content, active admins, & their Mobile Main Page is up, they’re onboard. How goes it with the ones you listed Weas-El? :To tell the truth, when I posted the last reply I wasn't really expecting that we could ever reach enough visitors per month. 40k in the English wiki, but only 8,2k more combined in four other wikis. Do you think we have a chance to reach the needed 80k? I haven't yet followed up this matter. --Weas-El (talk) 16:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Whether it can be done or not is, believe it or not, beside the point. The issue is that unless Paolini crawls out of his basement & releases something, it’ll only go downhill from here, not up. That means that our only opportunity to get an App is right now. If we can get every single Inheritance Wiki on board, even if the three of us each have to adopt one in order to make sure some of the empty Wikis comply, then we have a shot. Fandom is rarely able to get each & every one of the targeted Interlang Wikis included in Wiki Apps when they roll them out, so if we can offer all of them, then they may accept 60K or something, perhaps even lower. English & Spanish are ready to go, we could help you with German, Polish, Italian, Finnish, & Dutch Wikis. That leaves only the French, Russian, & Norwegian Wikis in need of outreach or adoption. I can fire up google translate & send them messages right now. :::Alright, that's a good point, sad but true. :::I can make changes in the German, Italian and Finnish wikis without having to ask anybody, but not so in the Polish wiki. And I don't speak Italian, Finnish or Polish, I'm afraid. Could we maybe ask any Wikia Helpers to help us out here? --Weas-El (talk) 17:21, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::You are an admin no? If you need to ask permission on the Polish Wiki then do so, but if you get no reply then you have every right by virtue of being an administrator & you will be able to accomplish everything you need to. You would also be surprised at how much you can do without speaking the language. The pages have Interlanguage Links set up on them yes? Can’t you follow them back to the English Wiki to figure out what they are, or use Google Translate to get a general ideas of what the Categories are? Most Wikis already have Category structures, so you’d only have to find them & put them on the Mobile Main Page. Then setting up Discussions is just a manner of asking, so you’d hit all the requirements at once. Of course if you still need more help then you can rely on me, as well as going to any of the local Helpers (don’t use Special:Contact as we want ourselves to look ready from the get-go). Leviathan speaks Italian, CAJH speaks Finnish, & Nanaki speaks Polish. Besides contacting the empty Wikis, is there anything specific you want me to help with? :::::I know full well about Google translate and interlanguage links, since I created most of these links myself back then using Google translate. ;-) :::::When I said before, that I don't have the time to do it, I wasn't totally honest. In fact, due to health reasons, I currently don't feel able to do that myself. It would be great if you could take contacting people off my shoulders and do it yourself. I'll gladly support you in any way in can e.g. by giving you admin rights in the German, Finnish and Italian wikis. --Weas-El (talk) 18:10, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I can do the contacting, & if you toss me sysops on those Wikis then I can set up the Mobile Main Page & then demote myself when I’m done. I can also compile a list of stuff for you to put on the Mobile Main Page in the Polish Wiki. It’ll take me some time though. :Rights granted, thanks for your understanding. --Weas-El (talk) 18:31, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks, & you’re welcome. I’ll do my best to set them up as soon as I am able. Drawing of Brom that used to be on his page on Inheriwiki Hello. There used to be a drawing of Brom as he appeared in the books on Brom's page on Inheriwiki and I believe that you are who uploaded the picture. It has since been deleted. I was wondering if you were still in possession of the drawing and if you could send it to me? Thanks. --Benjay2345 (talk) 06:15, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Benjay2345. Unfortunately I don't know what picture you're referring to. I think there aren't any canonical picture of Brom, so the image you look for is fan-art? That would explain why it was deleted. But in this case I doubt it was me who uploaded it, since I don't own any rights on any fan-art images. :Have you checked our Category:Images and ? If the image was only removed from the article but not deleted from the wiki, you might still find it there somewhere. :I hope this helps. --Weas-El (talk) 09:27, August 6, 2017 (UTC)